Life with L
by anymeaddict
Summary: Samantha Grey was passed around from orphanage to orphanage since she was seven, when her parents died. When she was nine she was taken to the Whammy house. There She met a strange boy that manged to make her hate him and like him at the same time, without doing anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Deathnote or any of its characters. I did make up Rene. The story may not be a 100% correct, so sorry. I will let you now If I make any huge changes on purpose.**

I first met him when I was nine. But before I get ahead of my self let me tell you a little bit about my life before I met him.

I was originally named Samantha Marie Grey, thought I now go by Rene.

My parents were well know Scientists, Richard and Josephine Grey. They were from England, and Went to the United states to do some Research. I was born there. (I guess that means I have dual citizenship... hmmm)

Anyway I lived in the USA until I was seven and my parents died in a car crash. After that I was passed around between their co-workers... then I moved from one orphanage to another because I "caused trouble". (It wasn't my fault I beat up the kid that said I was weird.)

When I was nine a man came and asked some questions about me. After that he asked my to do some tests, like memorizing a long poem and doing some complicated math and stuff like that. I must have passed because he took me away.

I ended up at another orphanage in England, called "The Wammy House for Gifted Children". That was where I met him.

"Here we are. From now on your name is Rene." The man opened the door to the huge building.

"But My name is Samantha, not Rene." I was ushered into the foyer.

"Well you will have to get used to being called Rene." The man walked into an office. "Stay here. I will be right back, then I will show you your room." Then he closed the leaving me alone.

I sat down in a corner. I didn't like this place at all.

"So you are the new kid they keep talking about." I looked up and siting at the top of the stair case was _him_.

Like I said earlier I was nine. He, on the other hand was thirteen. He had strangely long and shaggy black hair and was very pale. He must have been tired and hungry because he had huge shadows under his eyes and was super skinny.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

""why should I introduce myself to you if I don't know who you are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I am Samantha, but They keep telling me that I am Rene. Now, will you tell me who you are?" He sighed.

"You shouldn't tell people who you are so easily. And You should also tell people you are Rene not Samantha. Not doing either of these things could get you killed." With that he stood up and walked away.

"Wait! You didn't tell my your name!" I was about to follow him, when the office door opened and the man came out.

"Come on Rene, lets get to your room." I was about to say my name was Samantha but thought about what the boy had said and decided against it.

"There are 24 other children living here. You will take classes here. Oh and by the way, I am Mr. Robertson. I am your adviser." He lead me up a different set of stairs, down a hallway, up more stair, down another hallway and in a room.

"What do you mean 'my adviser'?" I didn't understand a thing he was saying.

"In this orphanage you will be given a letter and ranked with the other kids. You have to try to be the smarts and strongest, and the bravest. If you do that you will become very important. And it is my job to try to make you the best out of the 24."

This made no sense. He just said that there were 24 kids living here besides me. That means with me there were 25. I should be trying to be the best of the 25 not the 24. and why would I want to be the best anyway?

"Well here is your room. I will go get your things." He went to the door, and paused. "why don't you go explore. This is orphanage is on a huge estate. There is tons for you to do. The classes for today are over so you can meet the other kids." I nodded and he left.

I looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. It just looked like a big bedroom. There was a bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, a bookshelf, a foot locker, a bedside table, and a few other things that you would expect to see in a bedroom. It was too boring for an nine year old so I left.

I walked around, trying to see one of the kids that lived here, preferably that boy from earlier.

I went back to the foyer that we had come in earlier. I went up the other set of stairs. There were a few open doors and I saw some kids doing work at their desks or reading. There was one kid about who looked about five with white hair that was making a building out of toothpicks.

At the end of that hall way was another set of stairs like to other side. I went up there and noticed that in all that hallways there were four doors on each side which meant there were 24 rooms. That left one more room, at least for the kids. I don't know about the adults.

I looked around. There was another set of stairs. that must have gone too the last room. I walked up to it when two boys can out of a room.

"You shouldn't go up there." One of the boys said.

'Why shouldn't I?" I stepped down and walk over to them. The looked about seven. He had brown hair and had some weird goggles one his head. the other had blonde hair.

"That is L's room." he said.

"So?"

"First of all, he will kill you. No joke. second of all, He is weird. I would stay away from him but Mello wants to be the successor so I can't." The guy with the goggles was still talking. The Blonde hadn't said a word.

"And you guys are...? I get that you are Mello," I pointed at the blonde, "but you are?"

"Oh yeah. I am Matt. I already told you that is Mello." He nodded to the blonde. "Don't mind him he is in a bad mood at the moment."

"I am Sa... I mean Rene." I corrected myself. This would take some Getting used to. "And I am going up there no matter what you say." Matt shrugged. Mello just glared. Then they both went into the room they came out of and shut the door

The stair was real dark. I was terrified by the time I got up there. there was a door at the top, and it was wide open. I walked up to it slowly.

There was a tv glow coming out of the room and I heard sounds of gunshots and yells. I peeked in and saw a huge room. I had everything the other rooms had and more. I saw the silhouette of a boy sitting in front of the tv. It looked like he was watching a crime show but It was hard to tell.

I tiptoed in and hide behind the bed. I could see the boy clearly enough to tell that it was the boy from the stairs. He was completely engrossed in the show he was watching.

Suddenly and Intercom came on. "L it is time to have dinner." L paused his show and answered

"Could you have someone bring it up. I don't want to come down."

"Of course. Oh by the way you haven't seen The new girl Rene have you? Mr. Robertson told her to look around but I don't think she know the schedule yet."

"I saw her earlier but not lately. I will keep an eye out for her if I ever go down stairs. Later Watari." With that the intercom went off.

"Hey. Stop hiding behind my bed and Ask one of the kids down stairs to take you to the dinning room." I jumped, not expecting him to now I was there.

I stood up and walked over to him. He had already hit play again on his show. I sat down next to him and watched.

"How long did you know I was there?" He sighed.

"Since you told Matt that you wouldn't listen to him and were coming up here." so he knew from eavesdropping.

"So your name is L?" He sighed again.

"First off, I ask the questions. And yes my name Is L. Will you go away now. I am trying to pay attention to this." He pushed me away.

"Fine, but I am going to come back later and ask more questions." I stood up.

"What ever. I don't care. Just leave." I walked over to the door, and looked back.

He had a strange way of making me hate him and like him at the same time. It irritated me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I made a mistake in the last chapter. Mr. Robertson is supposed to be Mr. Rogers. I changed it back. I also realized I made Rene _WAY_ too young. She was supposed to be nine in the last chapter. Just thought I should tell you.**

A year or so had passed since I first got to the Whammy house. I was put in class with Matt and Mello. There were other kids to but I never learned their names. They wouldn't talk to me anyway because apparently I am stupid here.

I didn't understand a thing we were learning. I manged to teach myself math up to a sophomore level but that still wasn't enough. It was the same for Science.

The only thing that didn't confuse me about this place was the reading. That I could handle, along with the memorizing.

"Rene. Are you paying attention?" The Teacher turned to me.

"Yes I am. Sorry." He nodded and went back to explaining how to solve logarithms.

A bell rang somewhere in the building. "Ok. You may leave for lunch now." Everyone stood up and started to leave. "Rene say here for a moment. I need to talk to you."

I heard some of the other kids snicker at me, but they had all left within a minute or so.

"Rene why haven't you been doing your work?" I sat back down. This would take awhile.

"I don't get anything. These guys are like... Genius smart. I can't keep up." I could think of a better way to explain it.

"But Your smart too. Other wise you wouldn't be here."

"Well then I guess I'm not smart enough. Why can't I go to a normal school?" He just shook his head.

"You would have to talk to Mr. Whammy about that." He waved his hand, dismissing me.

I stood up and went to my normal lunch spot, L's room.

I walked in just in time. A kid had brought L's lunch and an extra, and was about to take the extra back. I grabbed it and sat down next to L. He was, as usual watch his crime shows, in his pitch black bedroom.

"Who did it?" IT was a minute or so after into the show. So by now he had already guessed who did the crime.

It was obvious that he was the top letter. He was so smart that he didn't even have to take the classes. They let him do what ever he wanted, even if it was only staying in his room all day.

"A co-worker of the fiance." He sat there, not eating or anything just watching the show. He didn't even look like he liked it. The only emotion I ever saw on him was where they said who the criminal was. Then he smirked for half a second.

"L." The intercom came on. "There is something interesting on channel 43. I think you should watch it." Mr. Whammy, or as L called him, Watari, did this some times. L would watch for a while and then call Watari back saying he didn't like it or something like that and then go back to his show.

"Fine," L huffed as he changed the tv channel.

The channel was The news. It was taking about how somehow some of the Crown jewels of a bunch of countries had gone missing and there was no evidence on how it happened or who did it.

L watched it for a moment and called Watari back. "I will take it."

"Ok I will get some things ready for you." It turned off again.

L turned to me. "Ok, leave."

"Why?" He sighed.

"Cuz" Then he just grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. He pushed me out with his foot and shut the door in my face.

"Hey!" I stood up and tried to open the door. It was locked of course.

With nothing better to do I went to my room. I looked more like someone lived in it now. I had some of my books on the bookshelf and school work on the desk. I even had new purple bedsheets. I would have do some work on the laptop I was given on my first day of classes, but L, in his rush to get me out, must have forgotten to take my stuff out to... including my lunch. I was about to leave again when I noticed a fancy envelope siting on my desk on top of my work.

I sat down and opened it, because I already knew what it was.

After a Kid has been here about a year, they are a letter of the alphabet. And now I was getting mine.

I pulled out the single piece of paper that was inside the envelope on the paper was a fancy R. I really should have guessed. But I was happy anyway. I spent an hour or so just siting there looking at it. But I got bored eventually.

I ended up walking around. I was walking down the seconded floor hall on the other side of the building, when that weird little white haired kid stuck his head out of his room.

"Hey come do a puzzle for me." He had strange look kind of like L's but his was just different.

"Tell me who you are first?" He tilted his head and started to mess with this one piece of hair.

"Fine. I am Near. My letter is N. Now will you come in?" I walked over to the door, but didn't go in.

"Why?"

""You are Rene. Your letter is R. You eat lunch With L. Lets just say you are interesting to me." I just shrugged and walked in.

"Here you do this puzzle and I will do this one. We will race and see who finishes first." He had sat down on the floor and got out two brand new 1000 piece puzzles. I slowly sat next to him and took the puzzle he had given me.

"Ready? Start... now!" with that we both opened the boxes and started to do the puzzles.

I never really liked puzzles. They confused me and gave me a headache so it didn't surprise me that by the time Near finished I was only a forth or so done.

"You only got that far? Well then, If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're nothing but a loser. You are no longer interesting." I was about to tell the little brat who was a loser but he pushed me out the door. Let just say I felt really stupid, something I had a tendency to do a lot here.

I walked around for a while not doing anything, and found myself standing outside Mr. Whammy's office. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Mr. Whammy was sitting at a huge desk organizing some papers. "oh You must be Rene. I am sorry I have not had a chance to meet you in person yet." He wave a hand to a chair in front of him. I sat down.

"You must be here to ask about going to a normal school, instead of the one we have here, right? Mr. rogers told me that you weren't doing well in you classes." I nodded.

"Well, I might let you but you have to do something for me first. OK?" I nodded again.

He wrote a note and put it in the file he had been organizing. Then he handed me the file. "Take this to L. Then come back. I will tell you what I plan to do."

"But L locked his door. I can't get in?"

"I am sure you will think of something."

I stood up and left. I had to get this in to L.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly walked up the stair, that way I would have a little extra time to think. by the time I got up there I had a idea for what I was going to to.

First of I tried the door. I turned the door knob a few times... no it was still locked. so I moved on to the next thing on my list.

I knocked. of course he didn't come to the door so I knocked again. still nothing. Next.

I knew it was stupid but I still tried. I turn a little to the side and slammed my shoulders in to the door with all my weight. Nothing happened so I tried again. still nothing. I would have kept oing it but my shoulder hurt.

I was out of Ideas so I went to my last resort.

I pulled a bobby-pin out of my hair and some stray curls fell in to my face. I bent down so I was eye level with the lock. I put it in the key hole and expertly twisted it and heard the lock open.

I know you are wondering why I hadn't done that in the first place. I didn't do it first because I had hoping that i wouldn't have too. The only reason I even knew how to do it was because kids at the orphanages that I had been to in the past would steal my things and lock them somewhere and I had to teach myself how to unlock it. in the two year that I moved from place to place I had become an expert lock picker. when I had come to the Whammy house I had though that I would never have to pick another lock again.

Anyway, I stood back up and opened the door. I was not expecting what I saw inside though.

The room was full of screens, both computer and tv screens. It almost made the room seem like it had the lights on there were so many.

L didn't look up from whatever he was doing on one of the computers when I walked in. It made me kind of lose my temper. So I walked up and punched his shoulder.

It made L look at me, at least.

"What do you want?" He didn't show any emotion but I am pretty sure he was confused about why I hit him.

"Mr. Whammy told me to give this to you." I held up the file and he took it from my hands.

He went right back to his work, so I looked around the room. It was normally pitch black except for the light from the tv bu with all these screens on I could see most of the room. I saw that his room did have the normal stuff that all of the other kids room's had like a desk and a bookshelf. I also noticed that it had some windows that were covered by curtains. There were some full length curtain, that I walked over to them and opened them, that revealed a balcony.

"You have a balcony!"

L didn't reply. Besides I had to back to Mr. Whammy. I gave L a few more half-hearted punches to the shoulder on my way to the door.

"Bye L."

I left and closed the door behind me.

I made my way down the stairs to Mr. Whammy's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door.

"Mr. Whammy, I gave the file to L." He smiled.

"Good, good. So I called the school here in town and they said that they would love to have you. You just have to take a entrance exam so they know where you are in you classes." He handed me some papers. "Unfortunately, you have to do some paper work. I have filled out everything that I can. Most of what is left is things like your signature." I nodded gladly taking the forms.

"When is the Entrance Exam?"

"Oh yes, I is tomorrow after their school ends. That way we will have to weeknd to get you the things that you will need. I do have on more favor I would like you to do."

"Yes, what is it?" i titled my head wondering what it was.

"Since L has already agusted to you, and now that you will have a little more free time on you had, I would like to ask you if you would try to help L be more..." He paused looking for a word.

"Normal?"

"Not the word I wanted, but yes. Do you think you could to that? You could make him act and look normal."

"Why does he need to become normal? I mean he will never leave his room."

"oh he will eventually, so I would like it if he didn't look or feel too out of place."  
I thought about it.

"ok. I will do it." Mr. Whammy nodded.

"Good. I hope you won't mind but I would like to put an intercom in your room so L and I can speak to you when ever necessary and so you can speak to us." I shrugged

"I don't mind." I would let him make me sleep in the cold it that's what he wanted.

"Ok then. Why don't you tell L. I am sure he has figured out his culprit by now." I stood up and raced out of the room.

I ran into L's room.

"L!" I paused to catch my breath. When I looked up I saw the L was talking to Mr. Whammy through the intercom.

"It was the man who set up the security system for the values. Tell them to look around in his house. There are bound to find something that will lead them to the place he is hiding the jewels." He walked to all the computers and turned off their monitors.

"I will do that right now, L. In the mean time it sounds like Rene is there." The intercom went off and L finally turned to me.

"What?" L stood there staring blankly at me through the dark. I smirked. I switched the light switch on.

Light filled the room. L's hand shot up to shade his eyes. I saw that his lunch was still sitting on the floor uneaten. I picked it up and walked over to L.

He had sat down on the floor. He had his hands down again, but he was still squinting.

I put his lunch in his lap. "Eat."

He grimaced at me. (You can't really squint without grimacing.) "No."

I shrugged. "Fine." I picked up the tray and took it over to the trash can and dumped the food. I then did the same to the remains on my lunch.

Of course my stomach had to growl right as I finished. I could swear that of the corner of my eye I saw L smirk at me, but be the time I turned to him he was emotionless again. I started to fell my face turn red.

"If you won't eat your lunch then I will get you something else to eat." I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Mr. Whammy…" I paused I had never done this before.

"Hello Rene. You may call me, Watari since you will be working with L."

"I was wondering if you could have someone bring up a big tray of Strawberries for L and I." I fidgeted nervously.

"Ok course. Is there anything else you would like?" I thought for a moment.

"Yes. A bowl of sugar. You know to dip the strawberries in." I could almost see Watari smiling.

"Of course. You can't have strawberries without sugar." I let go of the button.

There. I was sure L wouldn't turn down the Strawberries. But that assumption turned out to be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

When the person with the strawberries came L just looked at them.

"Come on L. Eat these." He just sat there looking. Some times at me, sometimes at the strawberries and sometimes at the sugar.

"No." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What! Did you just refuse Strawberries! How can anyone hate strawberries!" L stood up and walked over to the light switch and turn it off. Then he came back and sat down.

"I can." With that he turned on the tv and went back to the show he had been watching earlier.

"But why!" I had taken strawberry, covered it in sugar and eat it.

L turned and gave me a look. That is all I can call it, a look. No emotion yet it had a meaning. I had seen it before when I asked him personal questions. It was his I-don't-have-to-answer-you-if-I-don't-want-to-and-you-can't-make-me look.

"Fine I will eat them all by myself." I did it willingly. When I ran out I would ask Watari for more, and more was brought up. I missed dinner, and so did L. When they brought up his dinner for him I told them to take it back and to bring up strawberries instead, and to do this for all his meal until I said otherwise. I was going to get him to like strawberries.

I went to bed that night stuffed full. I wouldn't have been able to eat any more strawberries even if my life depended on it. I had signed all the papers Watari had given me while I sat with L, who watched his shows. I had left a tray for him in case he got hungry during the night.

I had been so tired that I practically fell onto my bed already asleep.

The next morning when I got up to get ready for class, there was a note on my desk saying that I did have go. So I changed and went straight to L's room.

When I came in he was coming out of a door that I had never noticed before. It looked like he had taken a shower because his hair was wet and he was rubbing it with a towel, only making it more tangled then it already was.

"Is that your own bathroom? Not fair!" on the first floor was the bathrooms for all the kids here. It had the toilets, sinks, and showers. And here he was with his own shower.

L folded up the towel and put it on the back of his desk chair. Then you can guess what he did next. Sat down and watched his tv.

He hadn't touched the strawberries from the night before. I decided to get pay back for the bathroom and disliking strawberries.

I kneeled down behind him and ran my fingers though his knotted long hair. I tugged on the knots as hard as I could. And I final got some real emotion out of him.

"Hey!" His hand shot up to his head and felt around trying to find my hand to make me stop. I moved my hands whenever he tried to grab them.

"I won't stop till you eat a strawberry." He was still trying to grab my heads and tug his head away from me.

"No. I have never eaten a strawberry before and I never will." Well at least now I knew why he wouldn't eat strawberries. He didn't want to try them.

" Then I won't stop." I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled.

"Ow! Fine! Fine! I will eat one! Just stop!" I took my hands out of his hair. He turned off the tv and turned around to face me.

He had composed his face to be emotionless as usual but I could tell that I had hurt his pride. I didn't care though. He should listen to people and their advice.

I did love strawberries a lot, but the real reason I had asked for strawberries and sugar was because he needed the energy they would give him. He practically starved himself. So if I could get him to eat them once every few hours then he wouldn't really need to eat anything else. He would get most off his other vitamins and minerals would come from other fruits, water, and being outside (which would be one of the other things I would have to work on).

Now about his hair. It was long and knotted. It may have hurt but I managed to get the bigger knots out. Now if I took a brush to it, it wouldn't hurt nearly so bad so it would have. But it did make me feel better about him irritating me.

I pulled the tray over so it was between us. He glanced at me, then at the tray. I could have sworn his ears had turned a little pink but I decided not to bring it up.

"Here. Do this." I picked up a strawberry, dipped it into the sugar and bite some of it off. I swallowed. "Like that."

L sighed. Then he copied me. picking up a strawberry, dipping it into the sugar and biting some off. He chewed it slowly. Then swallowed.

I waited for a reaction but he didn't give one. at least until he reached for a second strawberry.

I beamed at him. "You like them."

He shrugged and started to eat them faster. I joined in the strawberry feasting.

Don't ask me how but I manged to brush L's hair. I knew he didn't like it though he didn't show it. I think the fact he was eating was the only reason he didn't complain. I was much gentler this time though.

Of course that was when I remembered my entrance exam.

**I know it is really short but there is only so much you can write about eating strawberries. **


	5. Chapter 5

I ran out of L's room down to my own.

I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my own tangled hair. I put on a nice blouse, which was better than the shirt I had been wearing, and my best jeans. I grabbed my toothbrush and went down stairs to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth in a rush and tried to tuck my uncontrollable curls behind my ears. I washed my face and hands.

When I decided I look half decent I checked the clock. It was 3:45. In 15 minutes Warati would come and take me to the school. I sat on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I looked up the opposite stair case to find L standing there, in his usual hunch over position.

"I am going to take an entrance exam for a school near here." He was as emotionless as ever.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because I am stupid and can't learn anything here." I hated to admit it, but it was true. L, a natural genius, wouldn't want to be with an idiot. I won't be able to help him and I will have to stay here.

"But, you will come back right?" I nodded. "Then you _should_ be upset, because I will eat all the strawberries before you." I was shocked when for the first time he smirked at me and didn't try to hide it.

"You are such a little kid." I rolled my eyes. He was being so childish.

"Rene? Are you ready?" Watari came out of his office. I saw L rush back up to his room. I looked back to Watari.

"Yes. I am." L's smirk unexpectedly made me happy. I couldn't stop smiling.

Watari drove to the school that was about 15 minutes away. I told him all about how I got L to eat, and brushed his hair. He smiled the whole time and listened.

"Well I am glad. Now here we are." I somehow manged to remember the forms in my made rush to get ready. I held them tightly in my hands and noticed that I had butterflies in my stomach.

We walked in. There weren't many people but I could still see a few students that had stayed after for one reason or another. I followed Watari into an office. He spoke to a man there that I assumed was the principal.

"Rene, this is Headmaster Ross." I managed a muffled hello as I turned my head into my shoulder.  
"You are going to follow him into a class room to take to exam." I nodded and followed Principal Ross.

He led me to a small class room next to his office. I sat in a desk by the front.

I would have thought that he would go over the procedure and everything but he didn't. He just gave me the test and told me to start.

It took me less than an hour to finish all the questions.

When I handed it back he told me to guess as best as I could on the questions that I didn't know. I told him that I knew everything and finished the test.

I could tell that he didn't believe me but he let me leave anyway.

"So how was it?" Watari was sitting down in back in the office.

"It was too easy." I sat down.

"Rene… you do know that was the entrance exam for the seniors, right?" I looked at him.

"No… I am only at sophomore level." I couldn't believe it.

I sat there quietly for the next half an hour, wondering how horribly I had done. By the time principal Ross finally came out I thought I would be sick.

"I checked and double check the results but it seems that she got a perfect score on the exam." I thought I had misheard, until I saw Watari smiling at me telling me I had done a great job.

"Ok, so your classes will start after this weekend. I will go get you the rules about uniforms." We sat there for a little bit until he came back.

"Here you go. And here is the school supplies list." He handed them to Watari. "Make sure you have all these thing." Then he turned to me. "What electives would you like?"

I thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind theater, home economics, dance, music, anything like that." Ross nodded and wrote this down. "but I would like to take some forgein languages."

"Of course. You will get you schedule on you first day." We left not too long after that.

On the way home Watari asked me if I wanted anyone to go shopping with me over the weekend.

"Who am I allowed to ask?"

"Anyone you want. I would preffer if one of them was older, since I will have to stay at the house. But you can pick any one you want. I will let you go to London and stay there over the weekend if you want. And There won't be a limit on what you can get. " I sat there soaking this in.

I was being give a weekend shopping trip to London. With anyone I wanted. And I could spend as much as I wanted. "Let me think about it."

I was in a daze as I walked back up stair to my room to change back into my normal clothes. In fact I was in such a daze I walked right in to someone.

"Ow!" We both fell, and the books she had been carrying fell on top of us.

"I am so sorry!" I got up and held out my hand. She took it and pulled herself up. Then we both started to pick up the books, or should I say very large note books.

On had fell open to a picture of a boy sleeping under a tree. The colors went together perfectly. I turned the page. There was a girl that a appeared to dancing. Her clothes fit hung just right. Her hair was falling in to just the right places.

The note book was taken from my hands. "Hello, I am Linda." She was smiling at me and held out her hand to me. I took it and shook her hand.

"I'm Rene. I am so sorry about running into you. I wasn't paying attention and … I'm sorry." She just smiled.

"It's no problem. I am surprised that we haven't met yet. There are only 25 of us, after all."

"Yeah…You are a great artist." I tried to change to subject. "Do you think that if say you say me try on clothes you would be able to tell if it looked good on me? You know if it hung right, or if the color was off?"

She gave me a look but she thought about it for a moment while we finished picking up her notebooks.

"yeah I guess could, Why?" I shrugged.

"No reason. I was just wondering." She shrugged.

"Well, see you later." We waved and headed our separate ways.

I changed fast and went to Watari's office.

"I will except your offer." He looked up rather surprised at my outburst. Then he must have realized what I meant and smiled.

"okay. Who would go with you?"

"L, he need to be around people more. This might help him. And there is a girl. Her name is Linda." He nodded.

"I will go let Linda know that she has been invited. I will leave L to you." I nodded and ran off.

I was going to go shopping in London!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry I haven't done anything in awhile. I can't do much over the weekend because I a busy and stuff. Then it was my dad's birthday, then I was sick, then I had school work, then family was in town, then I had a bunch of school work, then I was out of town. I didn't have any time to write.**

"L!" I ran in to his room. He turned to me with a strawberry in his mouth. I was kind of funny really.

"Where do you keep your clothes? Do you have a suitcase?" I rushed around his room in excitement. I was going shopping in London!

"Um… under my bed and no?" It sounded like a question but I looked anyway, and sure enough there was a box of hand-me-down shirts and wore-out jean.

I grabbed the three best shirts and some matching pants and put them in a pile on the floor, then shoved the box back under the bed.

"Hey! Get your underwear and put it in the pile."I pointed at the clothes I had left out and rushed back to my room.

I dug through my closet and found two small suitcases and a hygiene bag. I grabbed one of the suitcases and went to my dresser.

I pulled out three of my favorite shirts, some pants, underclothes, and pajamas. I shoved them all in the tiny suitcase.

I then grabbed the hygiene bag and put my toothbrush, hair brush and tooth paste in it. I grabbed the few hair things and the little things of make up I had and put them in there too.

I then grabbed the other suitcase and took both back up stairs to L's room.

I pushed the door open with my side and came in. L was standing by the bed holding the stack of clothes. He was obviously very confused when I grabbed them from him and shoved them in his bag.

I then went into his bathroom. I grabbed his toothbrush, and toothpaste and put the in the hygiene bag. I, then added what used to be my old hair brush but was now his new hair brush.

I grabbed both bags again and took than down to my room. I was exhausted. I didn't have to pack for like... 5 more hours. I flopped on to my bed. I layed there for a moment. then I got up and went to L's room.

I had never really noticed before but when I went to L's room , I went down a flight of stair just to go up three more.

When I made it to his room, L was still sanding where I had left. him. He didn't say anything but just stood there. I sighed.

"Sorry. Watari said I could take you and another person to London for the weekend. I packed a little early." He slowly nodded. He had composed himself since I left. He was blank again.

I walked over to him. When I was there I flopped on to the floor. L just stood there for a moment then sat down himself.

I turned on his tv and he started to fidget. I looked at him.

"What it is?"I couldn't really tell but I thought for a moment that he looked guilty.

"I didn't save you any strawberries." I laughed.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning still on the floor in L's room.

I jumped up, startling L who was still sitting next to me on the floor.

"Hey. Put this on." I grabbed some clothes for his box that looked nice enough and throw then to him. "When your done met me down stairs." I then ran to my room to change. I grabbed my hair brush from my bag and pulled it through my hair. I brushed my teeth real fast.

When I left the bathroom, L was waiting for me. "Here brush your teeth." I pushed his own toothbrush in to his hand and shoved him in to the guys bathroom.

"Hey! thanks for inviting me!" Linda had walked in to the foyer. She had here own bag. She was smiling.

"No problem. I like you." She laughed.

L came back in and sat in a corner on the stairs. He looked out of place out side his room. I looked him over to see if there was anything wrong with the way he look -that I could fix- besides his hair. That was when I realized something. HE HAD NO SHOES ON!

"L where are your shoes!' He shrugged. "Do you have any?" He shrugged again. I guessed his shoe size and ran back to my room.

I dug through my closet again and found a light pair of old hand-me-down tennis shoes that where to big for me but were about his size. They were tied in such a way that he should be able to just slip them on.I went back down and shoved his feet in to them.

I was in the middle of brushing his hair when Watari came in.

"Hello. I will take you to the train station. From there you will take the train to London. I have reserved a suit for the three of you. Linda, would you make sure that nothing happens to the three of you?" She nodded smiling. "Rene, you are to take care of L." I nodded. "After you check in to the hotel you can start shopping. Be back by eight tomorrow night."

With that we piled in to the car and were of to the train station. When we got there we said good-bye and got on the train.

"Is that really L?" Linda sat to my left and L was to my right. She had whispered this in my ear but I felt L stiffen just slightly.

"Yes." I whispered back. She nodded.

After a while, I noticed people on the train stare at L. I straightened up and grabbed L's arm, who was slouching over and letting his hair fall in his face. I then wrapped my arms around his. He tensed up but slow went back to normal. People started to look away.

It took a while but we finally made it to London. Linda led us out of the station and to a taxi.

"Hey. Where are your parents?" The taxi driver didn't let Linda say a word.

"We are here on our own. This is my brother," geastering to L, who was just staring at the man, "and that is my sister." I nodded. "We are here to shop for our mother." The guy shrugged and let us in.

He drove us to the hotel in silence. I don't think he bought the story but it didn't really matter. Though I didn't understand why Linda lied to him.

When we got there we went to our suit. It had three master bedrooms, a living room and a basic kitchen. We dropped each of our stuff in a room and sat down in the living room for a little bit.

"Ok. Ready to go but there is one thing I have to tell you. You can't tell anyone about Wammy House." Linda sat in a armchair looking at us. "L… I think you knew that already but Rene don't talk about it to anyone. K?" I nodded confused, but It didn't really matter.

"K. Then Lets go." Linda jumped up and grabbed her purse. I on the other hand jumped up and grabbed L's arm and dragged him out of the suite.

We had gone through about 3 stores before I cracked.

"I am tired of this!" I Stomped down the street, with L in tow.

"Calm down! It just that your hair and skin are really light." Linda ran after us.

We had bought my school uniform without any problems. But by the time I had tried to find some casual clothes there was a problem. My coloring didn't have many colors that looked good with it.

"It's not fair! My hair looks gold in the summer!" Linda caught up with us.

"Well, It's not summer. It is mid October." I saw what I had been looking for across the street. I ran and L and Linda had trouble keeping up.

"People could at least stop staring at me!" Linda sighed.

"You look a lot like some scientists that died a while ago. They probably think you're their daughter or something." That was it. I ran in to the hair dressers.

The lady at the front desk looked startled. Um… How my I help you?"

"I would like to get a perm, to dye my hair, and get hair exentions." Linda had just gotten there. Both her and the lady at the front desk looked startled.

I pulled out a stack of pounds. The lady took my back to get my hair done. Linda just stood there in horror for about 10 mintues before she sat down with L on the floor next to her. During that time I was selecting my dye color, kind of perm and hair length.

While that happened I thought about L. Then I stood up, and walked over to L.

"Hey. He needs his hair done too. You can cut or style it however you want but don't perm or dye his hair." L looked startled along with the hair person. But they took him back to a chair too.

It took me a few hours to get my hair done. "ok. Your done." The Person that did my hair turned my around to see my reflection.

I saw a girl with waist length almost straight chocolate brown hair. I liked this much better then my short curly white-blonde hair. I pulled hair bow of my wrist and braided my hair real fast and went to meet Linda and a changed L.

They both looked up when they heard me coming. Linda smiled but I couldn't tell if she was really happy about me changing my hair.

L, on the other hand, might not have seen my at all. He was squinting at me. I guess his hair kept the sun out of his eyes. But He looked cool with his new hair cut. It was the normal length of a guy his age. But I would have liked it a little longer.

"Linda, do you have any sun glasses L…" Linda's eye went wide as I started to say L, "Luke could use?" She sighed in relief and nodded. She took them out and gave them to him.

"Here wear these." He took them from her.

"I'm hungry." L looked around "Is there any where we can get strawberries?" I shook my head.

"How about we get ice cream. You will like that." He shrugged.

We walked to the closest Ice cream Parlor we could find.

"L! Sit like a normal Human Being for once!" He had started to sit with his feet in the chair like he always did, but fix himself.

I got plain Vanilla Ice Cream in a cup, and a Grand Strawberry Sundae for L. Linda got a hot fudge Sundae.

L had three more sundaes before we left. He was funny to watch he ate as if his food would run away, but then again my mom had always told me I eat like that too.

While he ate I noticed a bunch of early teenage girls looked at him and whispered. It wasn't a bad, like on the bus. It was more like the way girls talked about guys the liked in movies.

"Why don't we get L some clothes before we go back to the hotel?" Linda thought about my suggestion and nodded.

"I think that is a good idea. We can get our clothes tomorrow before we leave." We looked at L. "What do you think? He ran his fingers through his newly cut hair and shrugged. I heard the girls start to giggle like crazy.

I laughed at him. "I think that is a yes."

At 11 that night we had finally finished shopping for him. He had plenty of clothes that look really good on him. My personal favorite out of all his outfits was a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He had pajamas and sun glasses and shoes. The only thing he refused to own were socks. We could barely convince him to get the shoes.

We made it back and Linda and I calasped on the couch. L just crouched down and chewed on his thumb.

"L! Don't do that. Come sit on the couch, and don't chew you finger!" He gave me a look that I think was supposed to be a glare without glaring and did as I had told him.

We sat there for a while till Linda announced she was going to bed. I left to change and apparently L did too because he had on his new pajamas.

"Ok. You look normal…ish now. And you eat properly. So… I guess the next thing to do is get you to sleep." I sat down on the couch next to him. He had, as always, turned on a crime show.

"And how are you going to do that?" He didn't turn to look at me. It was almost as if he didn't really care about what I did.

"I am going to put my health on the line. I won't sleep unto you do." He just shrugged. It irritated me that he didn't care that I would lose sleep because of his stubbornness.

I spent a long night walking around in the TV room of our suite, drinking a bunch of soda, which L is addicted to now, and Eating whatever I can get my hands on, which is a bunch.

I must have fallen asleep first because the next morning I woken up with my head on L's shoulder on the couch.

Embarrassed, I stood up and went to my room and took a long hot shower. By the time I had gotten out and dressed, Linda and L had showered and gotten dressed. Of course L had on clothes that didn't look right together on.

"L, come here." I went to his room and went through his new clothes and pulled out of the white shirt and one of the pairs of jeans. I also pulled out a leather jacket that had been on clearance. I handed all of them to him. "Put these on." As I walked out, I could hear him sighing.

"Hey, Linda, I am going down for Breakfast." I waved and was almost out the door when Linda stopped me.

"Wait. Let me do you hair real fast." I shrugged. I kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting in. She slowly brushed my now long hair. She braided the front of my hair back in such a way it stayed out of my face. When she had finished I looked in the mirror.

"Thanks. It looks great." With that I smiled and waved as I went down stairs. The hotel had a lot of different foods. I saw everything from pancakes and waffles to bacon and sausage to cereal. I got some of pretty much everything except the cereal. I was on my fifth doughnut, fourth pancake, second waffle and lost track of all the sausages, by the time the other two joined me.

Linda laughed. "Rene, I didn't know you could be such a pig." I knew she didn't mean it as an insult so I smiled.

"What tastes best?" L looked at all the food. I thought about his super sweet tooth and suggested doughnuts and pancakes drowned in syrup and butter. He ate the same amount I did. Linda laughed almost the entire time.

We were all full by 10 so We left and went out shopping again.

"Let's get some clothes and stop for lunch around 3. Then we can shop for shoes make-up and accessories. Then we will get you school supplies. We will grabbed something we can eat on the train for dinner. We will make the 8:30 train if we don't take too long." Linda's plan worked out well.

By Three o'clock, we had plenty of clothes. We eat at a cake shop. L and I practically had a piece of every cake they had. We decided to take a few cake to eat when we got back home.

"Rene, how old are you?" Linda stopped on the side walk looking at a store sign.

"Ummm… Ten. Why?" Instead of answering she shrugged.

"I guess you old enough." With that she drug L and I in to the store.

She took us right to the makeup section. "If I remember right, you are going to pose as a 14 year old at school?" I nodded and she started to grabbed eye shadows, lipsticks, and other makeup's to my skin tone and hair color. She put a bunch in a basket and moved to brushes for the makeup.

After about an hour we went to the shoe section. She had me try on shoe after shoe. She settled on a pair of high heels, a pair of high heel boots, a pair of converses and a pair of pumps for school.

We went around the accessories and she picked out things for my hair. She also picked out my school things for me.

As Linda took us around the store I couldn't help that more girls were watching L. He did look really cool in his sunglasses, leather jacket and Jeans. It helped that he kept his hands in his pockets. But there was one thing wrong.

When Linda paused to look at something for herself, I went over to L and whispered in his ear, "Don't slouch."

He looked puzzled but he did it. Slowly more and more girls started to appear where ever we went in the store.

"Ok. I think we should go to the hotel and get dinner." We had a ton of bags to care home. It was about 7:00. When we got there Linda insisted we change into our new thing.

She picked out my outfit and did my make up for me. I wore the boots, and Linda did my hair back in a messy bun. She grabbed the deam jacket that we have bought earlier that day for me to wear too.

After that we stuffed all of our new clothes in to our suit cases. Once those were full, we crammed the rest in to a bag, for me that was my book bag, so we wouldn't have too many bags to take home. We each carried a cake.

We decide to walk to the station so we could grab some fast food on the way. L and I both got a meal of a Cheeseburger, a large fries, a large Dr. Pepper, and a hot fudge sundae, while Linda had a salad.

We made it in time for the train and ate on the way home. I heard girls whispering but instead of looking just at L they seemed to glance at me every once in a while and glare at me. I looked around trying to find out why only to see guys looking at me too. But they Glared at L instead of me .I was very self-conscious for the rest of the train ride.

When we left the train station Watari was there waiting for us.

"Welcome back. I am glad you are …. Safe." He looked from me to L to Linda to me again. "Rene, L, I noticed that you changed your hair. And Rene, You look… older." He seemed genuinely shocked.

"She got tired of not being able to find things and people staring at her." Watari nodded to Linda's explanation. He mangled to compose himself and we all got in to the car.

When we got to the house everyone was heading to bed. I was walking L to his room, people watched us. I was glad to go in to his room and shut the door.

"Ok. You are going to sleep tonight. Got it?" I pointed my figure at him accusingly.

"Why?" He tilted his to the side. His emotionless face made me angry.

"Because. You are going to walk me to my bus stop in the morning. It gets here at 7, so wake up at 6." I turned and stomped out of the room.

I went back to my room and unpacked my things. I put away all me normal clothes in my dresser and my school uniforms, dresses, Jackets, and shoes in the closest. I put my makeup and hair things in my bed-side table drawer. I put all my things for school in my book bag, which I put on my desk chair. I put on a new shiny dark purple nightgown.

I laid down on my bed, convince that I was ready to face anything that happened the next day.

**Sorry. This was a _REALLY _long chapter.**


End file.
